Promise Me Tonight
by Shakayla
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph share a special night before the rush of the Christmas activities. As always, I make no money from this and the words to "O Holy Night" are most assuredly not mine. Merry Christmas everyone.


"Promise Me Tonight"

Author: Shakayla

Rating: T

Summary: This is a Christmas gift for all the wonderful people in the Julie Fans Forever Facebook group. In addition to being a gift, there was a challenge issued. The challenge gave the following requirements: Set between movies (not necessarily at the palace) , C/J are together, Clarisse must take a walk in the snow with or without Joseph, C or J must have a memory of her boys at Christmas. DANCING - both horizontal and vertical AND… tied up with something Christmas related.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!

* * *

Wintertime in Genovia – one of Clarisse's favorite times. Despite all the tragedy in her life, many happy memories surfaced when the first big snowfall descended on her beautiful country. Her thoughts always turned to her boys, their mops of blonde and black hair being shoved under caps and chubby little fingers hiding in thick gloves. The coats swallowing them until they looked like little Eskimos – the most adorable Eskimos she'd ever seen. She loved taking them out to play in the first big snow. They would build snowmen, forts and even have a snowball fight. Afterwards, she'd make her special recipe of hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joseph stepped in behind her and placed a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck. He followed her line of vision from the large bay window in the library overlooking the snow covered countryside.

Leaning back against his chest, she relished the warmth of his touch. Whether winter or summer, the heat radiating off of his body was consistent, a quality she found very attractive and comforting. "Remembering playing in the snow with the boys."

He smiled against her skin, "It was always so much fun watching you play with them. You've always been young at heart, but when you were throwing snowballs or building snowmen…" He turned her so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes, his hand cupping her cheek. "Well, it was almost as if I could see you as a child playing with your parents."

She stepped closer into his embrace, the smile lighting her eyes. "My parents never played in the snow with me as a child, which is why I made sure I played with my boys. Apparently, playing in the snow wasn't proper for the young lady who was to be queen."

His thumb slid across her full lips, "So instead, the queen played with the young princes."

Clarisse slid her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer into his, grateful that most of the staff was away on holiday, "The queen has always enjoyed playing, life just hasn't always allowed her such liberties."

His lips found hers and playfully kissed her, first on the top of her lip and then the bottom before her hand moved upward to hold his mouth against hers. As she deepened the kiss, her mouth angling over his, he gently moved away…the pout on her face nothing short of breathtaking. "Let me take you for a walk and to play in the snow. Our duties are done for the day, it's almost Christmastime, I think even the Queen deserves a little time off, don't you?"

He watched the sparkle light her beautiful sapphire eyes like diamonds. "I think I can get away for a while." She moved closer and pressed her body intimately against his, "So you want to play with me in the snow?"

His hands slid down her body and held her close to him as he whispered in her ear, "I'd love to play with you anywhere, my dear."

Her lips found his again, tongue tracing the fullness to entice him to allow her in. The moment his lips parted, she deepened their connection, relishing the warmth – the intimacy – the love they now shared. She allowed herself a few luxurious moments before pulling away. Abbreviated staff or not, they could not allow anyone else to know about their relationship. "And play we shall," she murmured in a low voice next to his ear. She loved the feel of his body's reaction when a shiver of desire ran through his body…just as it had hers.

Clarisse turned and walked out of the library, knowing Joseph would be right behind her. A few minutes in her suite had her changed and bundled up sufficiently for a nice walk in the snow. They stopped by Joseph's suite for him to do the same.

The moment she stepped out from the warmth and protection of the castle, the cooler air infused every pore and filled her lungs with energy. She smiled as Joseph extended his arm, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Joseph was enjoying himself immensely. He could feel the happiness vibrating through Clarisse's touch. He pointed to a row of shrubs that were completely covered in white, "Everything looks so different this time of year."

"It's beautiful." Clarisse concurred, a sense of awe in her voice. "It's as though everything is fresh and new, covered in pure white snow."

As they were near the hedge maze and protected, for the most part, from prying eyes, Joseph slipped his arm around her. "I think you would look beautiful covered in pure white snow."

Clarisse turned and smiled widely at him, "Why Joseph, I haven't made a snow angel in years." As she finished her statement, she stepped back and tossed the snowball she'd made in his direction, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. At his surprised look, she laughed, "I haven't made a snow ball in a while either, but I suppose some things you never forget."

The merriment quickly morphed to the same surprised look Joseph's eyes had displayed when she saw him reaching for a clump of snow and forming it in a ball. With the entrance to the maze only a few steps away, she slipped in and took cover behind the bushes. A moment later he was right behind her, "Oh Clarisse…where are you?"

She continued to move deeper into the maze – part of her wanting him to catch her, the other part wanting to emerge triumphant from their battle. She rounded another corner only to see Joseph standing a few feet in front of her, a wide grin on his face. "You wouldn't!" She challenged.

A moment later she had her answer as the cold snow hit her shoulder and exploded in a chilly burst of frozen delight. Grabbing some snow from the hedge, she moved toward him, the weapon of snow being formed in her hand as she moved forward. So intent on her target, she missed the small patch of ice resting between her and her goal. The moment her foot hit, she knew she was in trouble. Joseph saw it too and reacted immediately, moving toward her in an effort to catch her.

Like a scene unfolding in slow motion, Joseph couldn't seem to move fast enough to get to her to stop the fall. So…he did the next best thing…he slid across the small distance of snow separating them and went to the ground just in time to cushion her fall.

His arms instinctively went around her body and held her close. Even through their layers, he could feel the curves of her body pressing against him, the heat from her body warming him from the inside out.

"Nice save," she whispered. "Thank you."

His hands slid down her back to cup her bottom and press her even further into their intimate embrace, "I'm certain you can find a way to properly thank me later."

Chilled lips warmed quickly as she pressed them against his cheek and mouth. "Mmmm, yes I think hot chocolate should do nicely."

He rolled them until her body was cocooned in snow, nuzzling her neck – reveling in the warmth and murmurs of pleasure slipping from her. "If there's whipped cream involved, I'm in."

"Take me back to my room, Joseph. It's December 23 – the last free night I'll have until after Christmas and I want to spend it with you."

"All night?" He whispered as he brushed a stray strand of gold away from her forehead.

"For as long as you'd like to stay."

"I'd like to stay forever."

Clarisse felt the gloved tip of his fingers gently stroking her cheek. Oh how she loved this man – loved the way he made her feel – loved the way he loved her. _Don't forget love the way he makes love to you._ "Someday soon forever will be ours, my love. Will you wait for me?"

He reluctantly moved off her body and pulled her to a standing position. "Promise me tonight and I promise you forever…whether it is to wait or be in your arms, as long as it's you and I…"

The rest of the world faded away in the white of the snow as their kiss locked their souls in an embrace that bound them to each other regardless of what their fellow countrymen or women may think about a relationship between them. Love knew no bounds, no protocol, or no class divisions. Clarisse lost herself for a moment in the glorious sensations his kiss unleashed: Tingling nerves, rapid heart rate, and a delicious ache low in her abdomen that could only be eased by Joseph's touch. "Let's go inside. I'm ready for hot chocolate."

Sharing one final kiss to the tip of his now very cold nose before she walked away from his smiling form, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. "And lots of whipped cream."

^^C/J^^

Joseph sat at the small table in Clarisse's bedroom, pleased with the decorations he'd managed while Clarisse soaked in the tub. Two mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a container of whipped cream awaited her arrival. The string of white lights surrounding the mirror on her dresser reflected brightly and added a nice warm glow to the room. Strands of red and silver garland were draped along the head and footboard of her bed.

"Mmm, it seems Christmas has come early."

Her low, sultry voice focused his attention on her still damp body wrapped seductively in a red silk robe. If there really was a Santa, there'd be nothing under the material. "Indeed it has and I can't wait to unwrap my present."

She moved over to sit on his lap, "Have you been good this year, young man?"

Fingers slid along the sash of her robe slipping inside to tease the peak into a hard point. "I'm afraid not. You see, I've engaged in forbidden love and am unable to make an honest woman out of her."

The ache between her thighs intensified with his caress and heartfelt words. "Do you intend to do right by her at some point in the future…make an honest woman out of her as you say?"

Joseph's hand slid around her back, pulling her close as he buried his face in the Chanel-scented curve of her neck. The pulse point on her neck thrummed steadily, increasing as he nibbled and kissed the delicate skin. "Indeed I do."

Clarisse lifted his face until she could kiss him again. Reaching over, she dipped a finger in the whipped cream container and traced his lips with her finger before following it with her tongue. "Delicious. Perhaps once we indulge in a small taste of hot chocolate, we can take the whipped cream to my now very festive bed and you can unwrap your present."

Not wanting to delay one moment, Joseph lifted her gently from his lap and guided her to her chair. "Drink quickly, my love." He handed her a mug after adding a few dollops of whipped cream.

Her eyes twinkled in merriment, "Anxious are we?"

Dark blue eyes drank in the vision she made in red satin, damp hair with fresh, make-up free skin and the evidence of her excitement displayed proudly beneath the material on her ample chest. "Of course not, I simply don't want your hot chocolate to go cold."

His eyes were drawn lower to the newly revealed creamy flesh as she uncharacteristically crossed one leg over the other – the robe sliding away slightly from her body. "You are so considerate."

Nostrils flared as the air left his body. He wanted this woman…badly. "You keep seducing me like this and Santa will add you to the naughty list and you won't get to finish your hot chocolate."

Through lowered lashes, she pretended to contemplate his words. Another sip of chocolate from the ivory, ceramic mug before a full, pink tongue slipped from between her lips to lick away the excess liquid.

He grabbed the cup and pulled her to a standing position, flush against his body. Large hands cupped her silky bottom and pressed her softness against his growing hardness. "You'll have to order another round of hot chocolate later. I want to open my present now."

The ache had grown to an unbearable level and she hoped he would open his present and claim it quickly, but experience had taught her Joseph didn't operate that way. Though his need presented itself as a powerful part of their time together, his patience far outweighed his desire for a quick fix. That trait alone made him the perfect mate for her as anyone in her life needed an inordinate amount of patience to contend with the demands her life put on her and those who shared in it with her. "Tis the season, my love…and this present is yours and yours alone."

Joseph swept her into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed. "Good, because I've never been very good at sharing."

Having deposited his precious cargo, he quickly returned to the table to retrieve the whipped cream and set it on the bedside table. "You are so beautiful and I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Clarisse shook her head, a small tear threatening to spill out of her glistening eyes. "No, I'm the lucky one – to have found you and having you in my life. I am truly blessed to be the one you have chosen to love."

"There was no choice, from the moment I met you I knew that my heart would only beat for you." He sat on the edge of the bed and slid his hand over the satin until it came to rest over the loose knot of her belt.

She covered her hand with his, "But my dear, when you first met me…"

The knot was untied and the strips of material fell useless on either side of her body. "You were married to a king." Slowly his fingers slid under the trim on one side and lowered the material to reveal the freckled flesh. "And I would have stood quietly behind you for the rest of my life, never acting on the love that filled my soul, should the king still be alive."

"Oh Joseph…" This time that tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

He leaned over and kissed it away. "No tears. The time for sadness is over. Our love is now and will be forever. There will never be another for me."

The other side of her robe fell away at Joseph's gentle touch. "Nor for me. You are my one true love."

Though he was patient, the sight of her pale body against dark satin, especially red, fired his desire to a level that demanded he at least touch her…taste her… His fingers trailed along the smooth skin, the tips registering each curve and swell.

Her eyes closed at the arousing touch, intentional – yet light, the perfect combination to heat her blood and begin winding the slow, blissful coil of arousal. "Joseph, please…"

"Close your eyes. Don't open them until instructed…it's part of your present."

Air filled her lungs as she inhaled deeply drawing Joseph's eyes to her generous cleavage. Reaching over her head, he pulled a strand of garland from the headboard and began to retrace the same path his fingers had followed moments earlier.

Pure madness. That's what this was. The soft brush of the garland strand heightened every nerve ending, wakening the passionate woman lying dormant deep within her soul. She wanted to open her eyes and watch Joseph watching her…it was a powerful aphrodisiac to see need darken his eyes until only dark orbs remain where blue once flashed—knowing it was all for her.

Time lost all meaning as they lost each other in the beauty of their love. Soft kisses, warm caresses, with the occasional dollop of whipped cream swept them away from duty – from responsibility – from anything or anyone that would detract them from each other. Tonight, it was only about Clarisse and Joseph and they love they shared.

Over and over again, he brought her close to the brink, swallowing her vocal pleasure in his kiss. Finally, he broke away from her enough to watch her face as her body climbed higher and higher until it careened over the edge. He would never forget the colors from the lights highlighting the garland danced across her body as she lost the control she valued so dearly. Never would he tire from such a breathtaking site.

His name…the only name she'd ever cried out from the heavens…slipped from her lips in a litany of adoration as she tumbled head first into the deep abyss of pleasure. She loved that his touch remained with her as she traversed from the heights he alone was responsible for sending her to. "Thank you, my love. Now come to me. Let me show you the depths of my love for you."

Clarisse unwrapped the garland from around her wrists and placed it around Joseph's back, pulling his body close to her. "Mmmm you look rather festive adorned in garland as well."

As their bodies became one, he admitted. "I've missed you. A month is too long to go without feeling your body surrounding mine."

She cupped his cheek. "It's so hard to find time to be alone. I shall be more diligent though."

The time for waiting was over and they danced together, sharing the ultimate connection. "Yes, it can be my Christmas present…more alone time with the Queen."

Her nails scraped down his back, fueling the flames. "No, not with your Queen – with your lover."

He leaned down and bit gently on her neck – not enough to leave a mark, but enough to send her over the edge – a trick he'd learned earlier in their physical relationship. "My love!" He cried out as their hearts filled the night sky with the radiance of their shared love.

Joseph collapsed onto her frame and relished the feel of her body moving under his for a moment before adjusting enough to take some of the weight off of her. He kissed her damp forehead, loving that this was the only time he'd ever seen his queen perspire – when her body was satiated with pleasure.

"Oh holy night." She whispered.

"Clarisse?"

"My favorite Christmas song."

"Sing it for me? Just a bit, please?"

"_O holy night the stars are brightly shining….it is the night of our dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world, in sin and error pining till He appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices – for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn…Fall on your knees – oh hear the angel voices. Oh night divine…oh night when Christ was born. Oh night divine…oh night divine."_

"Your voice is as beautiful as you are. Do you have a recording of this song here in your suite?"

"Of course, it is my favorite." She smiled.

"Dance with me?"

"Always."

A moment later, they'd freshened up and the garland was returned to its original location on the bed, save one of the longer pieces. Clarisse started the music and stepped into Joseph's dance embrace. She wound the garland loosely around both of their shoulders, joining them in the dance. She felt his warm hands slip around the satin of her robe and pull her close as the music started. No formal dance moves, just a gentle swaying of bodies in time to the music filling the room.

As the musician shared the message of a Savior sent to save the world, Clarisse knew Joseph's love had saved her life – gave it meaning beyond duty – and fulfillment as she'd never known. "Merry Christmas, Joseph."

"Merry Christmas, Clarisse."

The End.:)


End file.
